The Rivalry On The Island
by Alice Nagata
Summary: What happens when Ash, Gary, Drew, Misty, May, and Dawn get tickets to a resort? Lots of rivalry, romance, and bikinis? Chapter 2 is up. Advanceshipping, minor Pokeshipping, Pearlshipping, Brunetteshipping. Not good at first, but it will get better!
1. Chapter 1

The Rivalry On The Island

Chapter 1 ~ The Meeting of Two Old Pals

After completing the Sinnoh League, a now 15-year-old Ash Ketchum is returning to his hometown of Pallet Town in the Kanto region. Instead of coming alone this time, Ash's Sinnoh native traveling companion, Dawn Berlitz, was coming with him to his house. As eager as Dawn may be to tag along, Ash wasn't as thrilled as she was.

"So why did you want to come with me to Pallet again, Dawn?" Ash asked the blunette.

"Well, I wanted to meet that awesome poetry guy, Professor Oak," said Dawn with huge sparkles in her eyes "And I also wanted to see your hometown and meet your mom." _'More precisely my future mother-in-law' _Dawn thought.

However, Ash didn't catch along with what Dawn last said (being how dense he is) so he just shrugged and said, "Ok, fine with me" although he was screaming in his mind _'No this is not ok!!! The only reason I came back to Pallet was because M-'_

Ash's thoughts were quickly stopped when he heard Dawn say "Hey Ash, is that Pallet Town over there?" while she pointed to a small town over the hill with large fields and many tiny houses.

"Yeah that's it" Ash said being a little more enthusiastic this time.

"C'mon, I'll race you there, Ashy" Dawn said while running ahead of him.

"Hey!" Ash asked Dawn as he tried to catch up with her. "When did I say you could start calling me Ashy?"

She spun around and smiled at him "Since I said so, now hurry up!"

Meanwhile on the other side of Pallet Town……….

"Now which house was Ash's again?" a young brunette around 14 asked herself. She was none other than The Princess of Hoenn, May Maple. She was wearing a white collared shirt with a sapphire blue circle around her neck, a baby blue mini-skirt, sapphire biker shorts, and white tennis shoes. Around her neck she wore a white bandana with a blue poké ball design on it. However, her hair was not in her usual pigtail style. It was down and it grew to about the middle of her back.

"I was pretty sure it was around here!" said May getting very frustrated, not knowing that she had just passed the Ketchum residence. As she walked further down the street, she saw a very familiar looking blunette speeding right by her.

"Was that…Dawn?" May said looking towards the girl running into one of the houses she just passed by. May was about to turn around and continue on her way when someone ran into her, causing her to fall. May grabbed onto the person and pulled them down with her.

"OW!" she yelled as she fell onto the hard dirt road. May's anger was boiling up inside of her ready to yell at the person who made her fall. But when she looked at who was on top of her, her eyes were full of shock…and surprise.

"N-No way! It can't be!" May said looking into this boy's deep auburn eyes. "Is it really you? A-Ash?"

"MAY!?!?!?" yelled Ash.

TO BE CONTINUED!

So how was that? I know that there wasn't much Advanceshipping in this chapter, and there was some Pearlshipping, but it might take a few chapters until the Advanceshipping really starts to kick in. Well, please R & R!!

Ja Ne!, Alice-chan


	2. Chapter 2

The Rivalry On The Island

Chapter 2 ~ The Invitation

May was speechless. Right here was her best friend in the whole world, Ash Ketchum. For a moment there, all they did was stare at each other's eyes until Ash noticed the awkward position and got up.

"May, what are you doing here?" asked Ash reaching a hand to her to help her get up.

"Well, I dunno. I finished the Johto Grand Festival and well…" May said looking down with a very sad expression.

"Well what?"

"I umm…I lost in the finals" she said glumly.

"Really? Whom did you lose to?"

"Solidad. Again"

"Well next time I know that you'll beat her!" Ash said cheering her up.

"Thanks Ash" May said with a smile.

As they walked into the Ketchum residence, Ash noticed something even stranger than meeting with May. Sitting on the couch was none other than…

"MISTY?!" Ash yelled.

"About time you got here!" Misty said to him while sitting on the couch.

Her bright orange hair was still worn in a ponytail on the side of her head. She wore a bright red and white T-shirt with a star in the middle and a short jean skirt. She also wore new red sneakers and a bracelet on her wrist that Ash seemed to remember very well.

"Hey is that that the bracelet I gave to you for your birthday?" Ash asked. At the same time, two things happened. Dawn who was drinking a Pepsi suddenly choked and May who was walking towards the kitchen tripped.

Misty said "Yeah Ash it is. I wear it every single day because it remind me of you," she said with a very flirtatious tone in her voice while walking up towards Ash seductively. When she reached him, she cupped her hands around his chin and it looked like she was going to kiss him. However, May and Dawn walked out of the kitchen and looked ready to kill Misty, but Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom saw the scene that was about to unfold.

"Is anyone hungry?" she asked hoping everything would work out. Everyone turned his or her attention to Delia who was standing in the living room

"Not really" Misty said trying to lure Ash more.

"Actually I'm starving." May said with an aggressive tone even though she actually _was_ hungry.

"Me too" Dawn said in the same tone as May.

"Actually Misty, I'm really hungry also so I'm gonna eat" Ash said walking away. Now it was Misty's turn to get angry. _'Darn! And I was so close!'_

Delia sat at the chair in the front of the table while Ash sat down on one side of the bench. Misty raced to sit next to him, which she succeeded on, and May and Dawn sat across from Misty and Ash. They began eating in silence, as no one wanted to speak. Dawn and May kept glancing at Misty who was pretty pissed by now as Ash just looked at everyone wondering what was going on. It was finally Delia who decided to break the ice.

"Hey sweetie guess what?" Delia said trying to enlighten the mood.

"What is it now. Mom?" asked Ash knowing that whatever was coming wasn't going to be good.

" I got 4 free tickets to Chrysanthemum Island!"

"Wow no way!" Dawn said forgetting about the earlier incident with Misty.

"I remember Chrysanthemum Island" May said also forgetting about the earlier incident.

"Right. That's where May won her third contest ribbon," Ash added on.

"So when does the ferry leave Mrs. Ketchum?" Misty asked hoping that she could get some alone time with Ash at the island.

"Tomorrow morning"

"Well I better get my things ready!" said Dawn running up the stairs.

"Yeah me too!" May said running up after her.

"That's right May" Misty said grabbing her bag and bringing it upstairs actually agreeing with May and Dawn for a change.

"Well I better get packing too" Ash said about to run up after the girls.

"Not so fast mister!" Delia yelled as Ash walked over to her.

"What's wrong now!?" Ash yelled.

Delia got close to him and whispered in his ear. "Ashy there's going to be a big choice you're gonna have to make and I hope you choose right" she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash mumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs to his room.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Foreshadowing! Well it's kinda obvious what Ash's decision is gonna be. Now who he chooses, that we don't know yet. I also made this chappie longer, because lots of people said how short the first chapter was. I was kinda in a rush so sorry minna! Please R & R and until next time,

Ja Ne!, Alice-chan


End file.
